Revenge
by dhulli
Summary: AU!Harry Potter Slytherin was born in the Kingdom of Azkaban as the heir of Slytherin. Facing troubles at Azkaban, Harry seeks to escape. With the help of Sirius Black, an escapee from Azkaban Prison,he succeeds. But he will return, for revenge.HARRY!DARK


**A/N: This idea has been bugging me for quite some time so I needed to get this out. I'll still continue writing Squib of course but this will be a little side project. I'll continue this if I get a good response from the first few chapters. Anyways, I hope you people enjoy this.**

**x-x-x-x-x x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x-**

**Chapter 1: Birthplace**

Lily and James looked at their only son with nothing but fondness. There son had only just been born. Sirius, Peter and Remus were also their. Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to look who had entered. An old man with a white beard entered, the lines on his face a testament to his age.

The worried eyes of Albus Dumbledore scanned the ward of St. Mungo's before settling on the Potters. Immediately making his way towards them, Dumbledore took out his wand.

"What's wrong Albus?" Lily asked clearly interpreting the worry on her headmaster's face. "I need to talk with you..." Albus eyed both James and Lily. "...in private." James was about to object that whatever it was, it could be said in front of his friends but Lily put a restraining hand on his arm and turned towards the rest of the Marauders. All of them nodded and after greeting Albus made their way out of the ward, towards the Cafeteria.

When they had left, Dumbledore drew Runes in the air and put a strong ward on the surrounding area before facing Lily and James. "There is a prophecy concerning your son..."

x-x-x-x-x

Far away, inside an ancient castle...

"My Lord..." the medi-witch bowed. "...it's a boy." Lord Slytherin's face turned into a smile as he strode inside the room where his son had just been born. The guards at the door bowed deeply as they opened the door.

Lord Slytherin didn't even spare his wife a look as he strode towards his only son. He raised the child into the air. The startling emerald eyes of Lord Slytherin met with similar emerald eyes of his son. "You shall be named Harold..." Lord Slytherin took a moment to look at his wife before deciding, "Harold Potter Slytherin." Lord Slytherin put the baby down before turning on his heel. He swept from the room with his robes billowing behind him, an amused smiled on his face.

Selene Potter gave a sigh of relief as Lord Slytherin left the room. The baby started crying so she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Shh Harry, don't cry, Mommy's here." Harry stopped crying. She sat down on a very comfortable bed that spoke of wealth and power, her son still in her arms. The bed was, like every other piece of furniture in the Castle, decorated in black with green and silver linings. As one of the five wives of Lord Slytherin, she was entitled to her own Suite. She had a feeling she would be given more special treatment due to her son in the near future. Selene looked at her son but as soon as their eyes met, she was thrown into a vision...

When the vision was finally over, there was a look of shock, horror and awe in her eyes as she looked at her son. But it soon became too much as she fainted.

X-x-x-x-x

Selene Potter woke up the next day in a daze. She turned slightly as she felt something next to her. That was when she saw her son and everything about the previous night came back to her. She bolted upright.

She was a Seer and she had known for five years. But she had never told anyone, as Seers were hated in Azkaban. A hundred years ago, the death of the then Lord Slytherin had been predicted by a Seer. Needless to say, that when Lord Slytherin died the next day, the Seer had been executed. Of course there was still the fact that true Seers were rare, very rare. She recalled how she had ended up in Azkaban.

_Flashback_

_She was born in luxury as a wealthy pureblood of the house of Potter. Throughout her childhood she had been pampered like a princess. After all, she was the first female born in the Potter house for centuries. She had went to Hogwarts and had become a gryffindor. It hadn't lasted much longer. When she had turned seventeen, there was a huge party thrown in her favour. Most of the Potters were present. It was during that excitement in Potter Manor that they had come. Men in dark cloaks and bearing the insignia of Slytherin on the back of their robes. They had demanded a meeting with Lord Potter, her father._

_They had demanded the revoking of a centuries old marriage contract between the houses of Slytherin and Potter. Needless to say her father was outraged. Lord Potter didn't care much for the ancient pureblood ways, so naturally, he was outraged that they ask his daughter to be married to the Heir of Slytherin. Lord Potter was amongst the few people in the wizarding world who knew of the Kingdom of Azkaban. But he had never imagined that he would ever cross paths with anyone from the Kingdom. And here they were demanding to take his daughter, over his dead body!_

_A battle had ensued and Selene had watched all of her family being slaughtered in front of her eyes. She had been able to do nothing. All of her training in magic had not been able to save even one person. The Azkaban guards had thrown spell after spell in combinations that were truly horrifying. They wore cloaks that were resistant or lessened the effect of most spells. Only three out of the ten guards were killed as the entire Manor was wiped out and burned. She had been stunned and dragged out. One of the guards had carelessly thrown a spell into the air on top of the Manor. Loathe as they were to use it, the Dark Mark did cover up their deeds. _

_To the rest of the Wizarding World, Voldemort had killed another family._

_End Flashback_

She found her tears that she had long thought finished, returning. Wiping her eyes, she hugged her son close to her heart. She looked at the innocent face of her son and decided, she wouldn't stand back this time. She wouldn't stand back as her son became a monster, as Lord Slytherin was going to mould him into. The vision had made the future undoubtedly clear if she didn't do anything. But the question was, what could she do?

X-x-x-x-x

"I'm so sorry my son" Selene kept on whispering as she drew runes on the floor with her own blood. She carefully picked up her one year old baby, "Harry" as she was used to calling him. It had taken her one year to finally find the runes she was searching for and now she was about to take a step that would change the life of her son forever. His accidental magic was getting powerful by the day. No ordinary child could match it. And she had kept it hidden nicely, lest Lord Slytherin got word of it. Now she would ensure that his magic is bound.

She knew he would be reduced to a squib. But another vision had told her that he would survive Lord Slytherin's wrath as she had seen him standing on the grounds of Hogwarts. That had been the last assurance she needed to go through with this.

Selene laid her son down carefully on the runes inscribed on the floor. His green eyes staring at her. She began chanting in an ancient language, the runes lightened up with magic, Harry's magic until it was so bright that she couldn't see. Just for a moment, she feared for Harry's life, Runes were very dangerous magic, perhaps she put too much faith in her visions. But her fear was unfounded as the all the light vanished, going straight into Harry's chest. She gave a sigh of relief as she ran and picked up her son, kissing him heartily.

x-x-x-x-x

"Tell me Black, where are the Potters!" Voldemort hissed furiously.

Sirius Black, sitting bound in a chair in front of Lord Voldemort himself felt hopeless. He had been tortured for three days straight, he was the secret keeper of the Potters, meaning only he could divulge their location, and only at his own free will.

"Never" Sirius replied in a raspy voice.

"Very well, I'll have to change my approach." Voldemort smirked. "Bring them in" He ordered a death eater.

Sirius looked up and was shocked as he found, a death eater drag in Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, both bound and unconscious.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere. Where are the Potters? Tell me or I kill them both." Voldemort asked.

Sirius was in a war with himself. Could he sacrifice the Potters for two of his other best friends? And the answer was no, he knew Voldemort would carry up on his threat and he knew that Remus and Peter wouldn't have wanted him to give away the Potter's location. He hung his head.

Voldemort was furious. He raised his wand and pointed towards Remus Lupin, about to say the killing curse before a thought struck. Voldemort wasn't a genius for nothing. He hadn't played up the purebloods like that without his deviousness.

He turned towards Sirius Black one more time. "Oh? How about this Black? If you tell me the location of the Potters, I will let your friends go….and….I'll even let the Potter adults go. I only need to kill the child." Voldemort smirked.

Sirius was once again torn, his four best friends spared, in return for the death of John? He loved John like his own son, but he had spent years of friendship with his friends as well. Lily and James could have another child, but nothing could replace his friends. He knew they would all hate him for this, but it was all for their lives that he would sacrifise his friendship. He hoped that in time, they would understand and forgive him. "I need a wizard's oath." Sirius rasped.

Voldemort smirked, it was a minor setback not to kill the three here and the adult Potters. But after all, if he could kill the child of the Prophecy, then what else could stop him?

x-x-x-x-x

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!**_

_In a shocking turn of events, the most powerful Dark Wizard of the century, You-Know-Who was defeated by a child no more than a year old. Indeed, John Potter is already being labeled by the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_The Potters, already an epitome of Light Wizards will have even more to add to their name. James Potter former junior auror has already been promoted to a senior position. _

_The condition for the defeat of You-Know-Who is unknown as of yet but Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts has given a comment, "Only by true love can even the most evil of beings be defeated."_

_The Potters had been hidden under the Fidelus Charm, a complex ward cast by Albus Dumbledore himself which require another person outside the ward to hold the secret to it. Only that person can reveal the secret. The Potters chose long-time friend Sirius Black as their secret keeper but he betrayed the secret to You-Know-Who. A picture of the traitorous Sirius Black can be seen on page 2. The Potters had this to say, "He was my best friend, and he gave all that up just for Voldemort. I hope he rots in Azkaban for what he's done." James Potter says. _

…_._

…_._

x-x-x-x-x

Harry was five years old playing with his mother when the doors opened and Lord Slytherin entered. His mother had told him that his father was the Lord Slytherin, it took him a few seconds to make the connection that perhaps this was his father.

"Why hasn't he shown any accidental magic yet?" Lord Slytherin bellowed.

"I do not know my Lord." His mother said with a bow.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW" Lord Slytherin yelled before rasing his hand to hit the woman. But before his hit landed, he found himself flying backwards. His guards came inside to check but he waved them out.

Harry went to stand in front in front of his mother. "Don't hurt mommy." He told his father. But Lord Slytherin had a huge smile on his face. Harry couldn't see behind him but if he had, he would've seen the tears coming out of his mother's eyes.

"Come, Your training starts now." Lord Slytherin said before asking a guard to pick up the boy. "NO! I WANT MY MOMMY" Harry shrieked but no one would listen as the guard picked him up and took him away. He could see his mother crying and it made him cry too.

Harry was given a lone room where he was provided food and nothing else. He wasn't allowed to go out of the room, there was an attached bathroom. He would cry most of the day. It was on the third day that he stopped crying. "I'll be strong for mommy." He declared as he made himself a promise. He wouldn't cry.

It was that day that Lord Slytherin entered his room. "Good, so you've stopped crying. Come, it is time to pick up your wand."

Harry nodded.

"No! that isn't acceptable. You are to reply with 'Yes Father' from now on." Lord Slytherin said.

"Yes Father" Harry said, trying hard not to cry. He succeeded eventually.

Harry followed Lord Slytherin out of the enormous castle where a carriage awaited. The driver bowed, "My Lord, and ah, the young Lord." He said.

Lord Slytherin nodded before getting inside. Harry followed after.

"Where to my Lord?" asked the driver. "The Wand Maker" His father replied.

The driver bowed once more before going to the front of the carriage to drive. The carriage was immediately surrounded by galloping horses. Harry saw outside and was a bit fearful of the men in black cloaks riding the horses. The Slytherin insignia on their backs.

Lord Slytherin saw his confused look, "Whenever you want to ask a question, ask it. Do not hold it in."

Harry nodded, "Who are these men on horses father?" He asked tentatively.

Lord Slytherin nodded his head in appreciation. "These are my personal guard, They are the best of my forces. One day when you ascend my title, they will be at your beck and call."

Harry sighed as he looked back at the huge castle behind. It was in there that his mother resided. He decided to chance a question, "When will I see mommy again? Father?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Lord Slytherin was a bit angry but decided to use this to his advantage. "When you complete your training." He said.

Harry nodded, he would complete this 'training' his father was so adamant he do, and then he would go back to his mother and soon. But little did he know, he would see his mother before his training ended, and it wouldn't be in the most pleasant of circumstances.

x-x-x-x-x

Selene watched the carriage go out of the castle. She knew Harry was in there. Oh, how she longed to hold him once again. She sighed, she shouldn't have coddled him all those years, it would just make Lord Slytherin's training even harsher. But what could she do, if not live the last years of her life loving her son, because she knew her days were numbered.

x-x-x-x-x

Far away, John Potter was learning to fly on a baby broom. And apparently, that was the front page news of the daily prophet. The Potters had basked in the glory of John and it was getting them favors from all of the wizarding world. John's entire life was documented, the day he took his first step, the day he spoke his first word. The wizarding world was eager to see the wizard John would grow up into.

Lily could honestly say that her son was spoiled but she couldn't bring herself to care. After the experience of nearly losing him to Voldemort, she would throw the world's happiness at his feet. After all Voldemort was dead, and the prophecy was fulfilled, right?

x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore sat contemplating. He had heard rumors of the heir of Lord Slytherin rising. But that wasn't the disturbing thing. Azkaban was isolated, there was no reason for any disturbance for the wizarding world. The thing that troubled him was the rumor that the heir of Lord Slytherin was a Potter. If it was true, it could put the whole prophecy in for a loop.

**x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x-**

**A/N: Come on guys, you know I'm a review freak. So please REVIEW! **


End file.
